Naruto New Tales
by kakaito1992
Summary: this is the tale of the story thirty years after.. Who is these in the village? Who is the Hokage now? Who is this Sendo?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto-The New Tales

Chapter 1

by: Kakaito1992

Narrating : It was a fine day when…

Normal speaking: "Dattebayo!"

_Thinking: 'Oh no'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto this was told to me by the gods and they also told me to write my own fanfics, plots, and any ideas I make up **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** : New scene

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The beginning of this story begins many years after the current Naruto series and is a continuation of the series in my own mind. It all begins 30 years after the series as it is now. It was a sunny day in Konoha and all the citizens were outside when they came.

"Naruto-Sama!!",screamed the many citizens

And then Naruto saw what was plaguing the village.

The members of Getsuei have appeared.. and it seems they are seeking blood

So Naruto did what he had to and charged into battle

_'Now he has made it easier for us to finish the mission'_

"What do you fools want with the village?"

"Now now Naruto how do you say this to your former students?"

"The students I knew are long gone.. the ones that stand before me are just the empty shells of their bodies."

"Why do you say that to me senpai? Don't you remember it's me Kaiki and M**ishiranu"**

"Do you think I want to remember you?"

"You are traitors to the village and must be dealt with appropriately."

"Your such a fool, you cannot kill us!"

Then, an explosion rocked the village. "What in the world is that."

"As you can see this is all part of the plan. Now give us the Tenshi boy!"

_'What would they want with Sendo?'_

"I guess we have to do this by force" Kaiki draws the blade given to him by his father and Mishiranu readied his scythe. This was going to be a great battle for the 7th hokage to handle alone.

"Ready senpai? The outcome of this battle will be quite obvious once it begins. So I hope that you give up now or prepare for the fight for your life." Naruto stood strong, steady, and courageous in the face of this great evil.

"So be it.. Sorry Kei, I hope you understand that this is the best for your village and what your sons have done is inexcusable." He grabbed his faithful kunai he has since he first became a genin. Now he was ready for this battle. And the great battle between the 2 Getsuei members and hokage will commence.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sigh, I guess I have to go out again" and he walks out his door

"I wonder where Tamino is?"

Unknowingly, the one they were looking for was walking right to them. And his life was forever going to change after this faithful day

"SENDO!!!" shouted Tamino chasing after his long time best friend.

"We must hide with the others"

"Huh? What in the world are you talking about?"

_'...Does he not know that he is being hunted down?'_

"So what is happening?"

Then they feel an explosion from the village. Near the home of his brother and sister. Sendo rushes to see what happens before Tamino can even explain the situation

_'I must get home. Yuri and Abura may be in danger.. If anything happens to them I will never forgive myself.'_

"Sendo STOP!!!" Tamino tackles Sendo over to finally stop him

"What in the world was that for? Are you trying to kill me Tamino!?"

"No I am trying to protect you.." "Protect me? From what?"

"This is what I was trying to tell you before Kaiki and Mishiranu are in the village.."

"What? Does old man Naruto know about this?"

Sendo then understands what Tamino was doing. He looks at his right palm. And clutches it firmly thinking about what it costed him so far. And he wasn't going to let it take another life of the ones he cared for

"Tamino wait here. I will be back soon enough."

_'The risks that entail this will to great to bring Tamino so I must do this now'_

Sendo chops Tamino in the neck to secure his safety. Him being unconscious and away from this will be the best thing for him.

Sendo walks down to the faith that awaits him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

First chapter is done. :) This is my first fiction so please be kind. R&R

The next chapter will finally begin the battle and tell of what is on Sendo's right palm

So please don't flame


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto-The New Tales

Chapter 2

by: Kakaito1992

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"My name is Sendo Tenshi. I am one of the many of the Tenshi clan who have the Shirogan. And I always told that I was a prodigy of some sort. I didn't really care. But now it does matter. My mother and father died protecting my younger siblings and I. I cannot risk losing the last part of my family. So now I walk the path of the rightious."

"Ugh.. I have forgotten how strong you were Naruto."

"Then you may have also have forgotten that I am the teacher and you were the student."

_'But, they also have gained an enormous amount of strength to go along with their large amount of chakra. I don't know how long my chakra will last against them.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Sendo draws nearer the battleground he sees all all the destruction that has been created just to capture one child as young as he. He may only be 14 but he was incredibly powerful and gifted. But, he never thought that he was going to be the source of conflict between the village and Getsuei.

"Suiton Hishou Tori No Jutsu" all the water that Kaiki carried with him was slowly beginning to form into a bird. And now was heading straight for Naruto.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" Naruto easily makes clones to dodge the attack. When suddenly..

"Ah!" Kaiki's technique comes back around and hits Naruto straight in the spine. Naruto grimaces and falls to his knees.

"I guess you really weren't as strong as you made yourself seem. Your still so naïve sensai. You cannot defeat me. And you know it. Mishinaru isn't even doing anything and your losing. I wonder how it feels to be killed by your own student? I guess you'll be the one who will know that answer."

"No matter.. if I die you will not take Sendo.. he.. he is going to defeat you.." Naruto collapses onto the ground. Slowly standing up.

"He will show you what it means to be a shinobi. But, he will not even need to fight you because I will kill you!" Starts to form rasengan in one hand while having wind manipulation in the other hand.

"Take this Kaiki!!!" He charges towards Kaiki combining the two objects in his hand.

"Taste my Fuuton RenShuriken!!!" And smashes the attack full force into Kaiki.

"You son of a.. AHH!!!" In an instant Kaiki's cells begin to die within milliseconds of the attack. And he falls to his knees in agony. Clutching his stomach he begins to rant. He goes on and on about what Naruto did to him and all the pain he caused for him because he said he cared for him. And that those emotions are what made him like this.

"You see.. that if you never told me about feelings of joy and happiness I would have never went down this path. I..I enjoyed what I had. So now I leave this world."

_'Finally, one down.. but right hand is pretty much useless so what can I do to Mishinaru now?'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sendo begins to run down the path even faster now. He begins to see flashbacks of his life before this ever happened. Before his mother and father died. Before they went on that mission to kill Kaiki.. but, they never came back. He learned about this as he was telling Yuri that they were coming home fine.. but he was wrong.

"NARUTO!!" Sendo starts breathing heavily as he starts walking to the weary hokage.

"Sendo.. you must leave.."

"No! I will not stand here and let you die here for me. These eyes have cost me enough. And this dumb seal has caused so much misfortune. I will not leave I will stay and fight."

Naruto couldn't stop Sendo as he ran into where Mishinaru stood. All he could hope for was that Sendo killed Mishinaru.

"Kaiki.. KAIKI!!!! Why now? Why did you have to die?"

"Because he was an idiot who had no morals!"

"What? Who said that?" Mishinaru turns his head and sees the person who said it. The reason Kaiki and he came to the village. The "Mission".

"I see that you have the spirit of your father within you. And the heart of your mother. It will be so much fun to kill you as I did to them and.."

"Ha, you think you can kill me? Your not even close to my level. My power is above that of all the Denkiteki combined. So how could you kill me?

"By doing this.." he grabs Abura and Yuri from behing him. " Now who has the upper hand now?"

"Let them go they have nothing to do with this!" The rage within Sendo begins to build. An unhumanly power starts to escape from his body.

"Well I guess they have to die!" Mishinaru raises his scythe and quickly takes the lives of both the siblings.

"What now Sendo? Your family is dead!!!"

And this was the finally straw for Sendo. Now he was going to kill Mishinaru for what he had coming to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2 is done! Well please R&R. This is my first fic you know.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto-The New Tales

Chapter 3

by: Kakaito1992

_'Today, we are now the last members of Getsuei.. Kaiki and Mishinaru you will be one team. Higure and I will be the second team. You all know what we must do. We must preserve our organization because of what they did to out members.. Kaiki, Mishinaru go to Konoha and take this Sendo. Higure and I will go after Tamino.'_

"It seemed so simple how he said it would happen... but, why is it so hard..?"

_'Kaiki is dead and I am alone again.. he told me that he would never leave me. Why did he have to die? No! He isn't dead. He lives within me and I will avenge his life for me'_

"Why do you hesitate? You have taken the only family I had left.. So the death of yours should not matter. He was a fool, an idiot by all standards. He thought that he could take the Hokage on his own. No one can take him single handily. So now you will pay for what you did" Sendo activates his Shirogan. Mishinaru slowly turns and looks at those damn eyes. And he stares thinking about what those eyes have cost him.

_'I will take those eyes from him.. and I will kill him. Anything else I do will be unnecessary.'_

_'I will avenge Abura and Yuri. You have already took my parents. Now you take away my little brother and little sister. You will pay for this Mishinaru.'_

"Omoi Kage No Jutsu" this is one technique that Sendo normally seals away due to the amount of pain that it brings upon its recipient as well as the user.

_'What in the world is this..' _As he thinks the shadows etch closer and closer to him and soon will be close enough to go into his mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ugh what in the world hit me" Tamino then looks around him. He notices that Sendo is no where to be found. Where could he be? Then it all clicked in his head.

_'I must find him.. he may be in danger.'_ Tamino rushes to where the battle was.

"Sendo! Sendo! Ugh where could this baka be? He must be near because I sense his chakra. I just hope he isn't hurt." Tamino disappears.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Huff, huff. This little brat is pretty powerful. I now know why Naruto wanted him to be protected to badly. He has potential. This "Sendo" appears to have a powerful kekkai genkai within him. But, where does he have this almost endless supply of chakra?" Mishinaru dodges yet another attack

"Katon, Karyuu Endan" Sendo's attacks are slowly almost hitting their marks. Yet the strain on his body is not even evident. After using move after move of powerful jutsu he starts to attack once again.

"Crap, he hit me." Finally Sendo's attack hit. And this time it hit Mishinaru on his entire right arm.

"Time to get serious." Mishinaru starts to activate his hidden ability

"What is he doing.." Sendo looks and wonders as Mishinaru starts glowing with black chakra and becoming more and more demonic looking as he progresses.

"Now, be witness to my Kaosu Kaihou." The true power of Mishinaru appears. As it seems his power has increased incredibly and the amount of chakra he stores might have tripled or even quadrupled.

"I see you now are complete.. but I never used my full powers did I? Sendo's Shirogan slowly changes color as the tomoes turn white as the rest of the eye turns black.

"Now lets do this" Sendo quickly moves and is behind Mishinaru. Sendo tries to throw a punch but before he can Mishinaru elbows him. Mishinaru follows this with Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu. Sendo with stands the blow but the attack did take some energy out of him.

_'I must end this quickly with out needing the Shoutenfuu.' _

"Damn.. he is beating me in every category now." Sendo realizes Mishinaru is faster, stronger, and has more chakra than he may even have so he activates his forbidden technique.

"I hope you liked this battle Mishinaru.. It is going to be your last before you die and are trapped forever." Sendo's arm starts taking on the strength of the seal.

"And how do you think that you will defeat me? You are too slow to even keep up with me let alone hit me."

"Well, I guess I'll stop you from moving and end your life very painfully." Sendo charges forward as the Shinagami's power began to flow into his right arm.

"You will not catch me! HAHA" As this is said Sendo catches the side of Mishinaru.

"This is more than enough to take your life. Bye Mishinaru." Sendo pushes his hand into Mishinaru.

"ARGHH!! What are you doing? What is this technique?" Mishinaru is finally stopped in his place for good.

"This is my Shoutenfuu's power I will take your soul and feed it to the Shinagami living within the seal . And what I get in return is its power, chakra, and the ability to take kekkai genkai from others or jutsu. So prepare for a long painful death." Slowly Sendo drags Mishinaru's soul out and his plans are now complete as he cannot not even defend himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3 is done thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto-The New Tales

Chapter 4

by: Kakaito1992

_'What is this pain? He seems to be ripping apart my soul. Could it be that the Shinagami lives within him?'_

"Mishinaru, I will do this as slow and painful as possible to let you feel the pain that I feel. I lost my mother and my father. And now as I begin to regroup from their deaths my younger brother and sister die. This pain I have now that resides within my heart is indescribable. So I guess I will show you." and slowly the soul of Mishinaru begins releasing its hold on the body.

_'I'm sorry mother.. I know I promised never to use this technique but, Abura and Yuri are gone now and I need to avenge them.'_

And now the technique is fully complete. The soul he grabbed minutes before was now showing itself. And nothing was stopping it from leaving his body completely.

"So do you have anything left to say me to me?" The malevolent side of Sendo became to show as the power of the Shoutenfuu began to take over Sendo's body. His entire right arm become engulfed in black chakra and had a demonic look to it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finally, Tamino comes to the battle field. He witnesses all the carnage that has been left and then he looks around for Naruto or Sendo. Suddenly he hears a voice...

"Ta..Tamino..you must stop Sendo. His..his power is becoming to great. You must stop him before he becomes engulfed in the..the.. darkness... Please just do this one favor before I.." Naruto's breathing slows down. His eyes start to close. And he lets go of Tamino's hand. The 7th hokage is now dead.

"...Naruto. I will fulfill your one request. I will miss you." Tamino brings Naruto's hand to his sides and covers him in a cloak. And slowly walks away. Now realizing that the person who has been there for him his entire life is now dead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"HAHAHA!! It is complete. Mishinaru has been killed and now is within this soul I hold in my hand. What should I do? Hmm.. I guess I'll absorb its power for the Shoutenfuu." And the soul in his right hand slowly dissipates and goes into the seal.

"Now, Mishinaru my revenge is complete..." Sendo collapses as the use of the Shirogan, Shoutenfuu, and massive number of techniques finally take its toll on him. In the distance he looks at the setting sun. He thinks about all the time his father and mother would bring the family to watch the sunset. And he felt as if he was there with them once again as he dropped to the ground.

"Sendo!" Tamino finally arrives and grabs his friend's unconscious body. He looks at the area around him and sees how hard this battle was. Tamino sees Kaiki's body in the corner with his cells completely destroyed. He sees Mishinaru laying on the ground his eyes wide open and looking to the sky. And lastly he now sees the one person that was the cause of all this chaos. His own best friend that he had come to know and love. Sendo Tenshi. Konoha's Angel of Death.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

6 days after the long and tedious battle Sendo wakes up in the hospital. He only remembers killing Mishinaru and after that it all went blank. Then he remembered the sunset and how he was alone now. And he sat up. He noticed that there were 3 people by his side.

"Sendo your awake." they all said in unison.

"I see your happy to see me awake."

"Well, if Tamino here had not found you Daisuke and I wouldn't be here right now.

"Don't kid your self Kei.. your help carrying him here was more than enough. You see Sendo your quite heavy. So I had to get some help to carry you over 300 yards to the hospital."

"Hey.. I'm not that heavy.. maybe your just weak? You were never able to lift over 100 pounds in the gym as I remember." Sendo's tone made it sound like Tamino was a weak idiot. This is not the case as the 3 here besides Sendo are the 3 Denkiteki. Each has strength to be a powerful ninja in any village. But, they all knew that Sendo was also very powerful. The only reason that he wasn't chosen into the Denkiteki was the fact that he was born about 5 years later than all of them. Tamino fought against Sendo several times before. And out of these 5 battles Tamino has only once. The other battles had to be stopped due to Sendo's power escalating to a level that risked the chance of destroying the village.

"So how is Naruto sensei?" Sendo didn't know that Naruto died at the corner where Sendo saw him before he charged into battle.

"Umm.. Sendo he is dead..." Each of the Denkiteki looked at each other then looked to see what the reaction would be from Sendo

"Are you serious? The old man is dead?" Tears began to form in Sendo's eyes as he know has lost yet another person due to his being.

"Sendo.. he gave me this before he died"Tamino takes out a small box out of his pocket

"He told me that if he died or anything ever happened to him to give it to you as soon as I could." Sendo took the little box from Tamino and looked at it and slowly opened the top. As soon as he opened it he saw a necklace within the box. And to him the necklace was very familiar...

"Naruto told me to tell you that it was your father's. And that your father dropped by right before that mission and told him to keep it until he came back. And if he didn't come back to give it to you when he felt that you were old enough."

"Thank you, Tamino. Thank you all of you for caring for me so much. And thank you mother, father, Abura, Yuri." Sendo looks into the sky from his window and looks at the stars...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Councilor what do we do now?"

"Arrange for all the jounin to come to the village along with the Denkiteki. We must decide who will take the place of Naruto..."

"Yes councilor." And the messenger nin leaves to find all the jounin within the village and the Denkiteki.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

End of chapter 4. Thanks for all the reviews :)

Legacy- I wrote this pretty much so it revolved around the chars that I created but the original characters from the story will be introduced eventually and some may even become main characters

Black64- Yeah I know i have to explain a lot so I guess I will with a brief bio of all the organizations I have mentioned and the new characters.

Sendo Tenshi

Age: 14

Rank: Jounin

Blood type: O

Hair: Black/spikes with a hint of red

Sendo Tenshi is one of the best of the Tenshi clan and the one member with the Shoutenfuu. His Shirogan is very powerful and it has the power of both the Sharingan and Byakugan to some extent due to the fact that the Tenshi are descendants of the both clans.

Tamino Hinuraku

Age: 19

Rank: Jounin (member of the Denkiteki)

Blood type: A

Hair: Long brown

Tamino Hinuraku is a very powerful ninja for the Leaf. His mother died giving birth to him. Not much is known why his right arm is bandaged but, no details have been given. All is known that he wrapped it with a near death incident with his father. Who also died when he was about 5 years old.

Daisuke Hayate

Age: 19

Rank: Jounin (member of the Denkiteki)

Blood type: A

Hair: Black, tied in pony tail

Not much is known about Daisuke. He was abandoned at the gates of the village 19 years ago. And has since been raised as a Leaf ninja. His primary jutsus use wind or water so many believe he may be from the Land of Wind or the Land of Water. We do know that he is loyal to the village and will do anything to protect it.

Kei

Age: 19

Rank: Jounin (member of the Denkiteki)

Blood type: B

Hair: Long hair, orange/brown color

Kei is only known by his first name. He was also found as a child. He was found at the age of 4 outside the gates of Konoha. All he knew was that his name was Kei and that was all that matters as he soon proved a powerful ally to the Leaf. At the age of 9 he became a chuunin and defeated several A class criminals with ease. He now is a Denkiteki as evidence to his power now. He is rumored to be one of the best at hand to hand combat.

Kaiki And Mishinaru

Age: 25

Blood type: Unknown

Hair: Short blond hair and short black hair

Kaiki and Mishinaru are members of the organization Getsuei. They left the village nearly 8 years ago. They are very powerful and dangerous. As evidence to the killing of Chigiri and Jinsei Tenshi. They once were students of the 7th hokage (Naruto) and were once close to him

Getsuei

Getsuei is an organization that was founded after the defeat of Akatsuki to Naruto and the rest of Konoha. They are the last piece of the once great organization. They used to have 9 members but 5 of the members were killed one by one. Each had a battle against a jounin from Konoha. And the remaining members are still trying to complete the mission they set together nearly 5 years ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto-The New Tales

Chapter 5

by: Kakaito1992

Sorry for the no updates for awhile.. was kinda busy with school and vacation. So heres another one and I may update a few more chapters as soon as I can.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several hours after Naruto's death... within the solitude of the office of the 7th hokage the meeting between the highest officials and the best ninjas within Konoha begin. The councilor stands and addresses the room.

"I am sad to say but.. there has been a great tragedy within the walls of our village. As you all may know Naruto has been hokage for the last 10 years. And these 10 years have been prosperous for the village and our allies. But the time of peace has finally been ended. I must tell you all that Uzumaki Naruto has been killed."

The silence and tension within the room is so great that you probably could cut it with a knife. Everyone stares at each other and tears begin swelling in the eyes of some. Sakura breaks the silence

"What? It couldn't be true.. Naruto couldn't he just couldn't... he has beaten foes that were more dangerous than this before. So how could he have died?" Sakura's eyes begin to fill with tears and she waits for an answer.

"Sakura, do you remember when Gaara was kidnapped by Deidara those many years ago?" The councilor turns to look at Sakura.

"Yes, I do remember. What does that have to do with this?" Sakura looks confused at the councilor.

"The only reason that Gaara was defeated that day was the risk of defeating Deidara that day were great. And the risk was the lives of all of the villages he wanted to protect."

"So the only reason that Naruto didn't win today was.."

"Yes, Sakura he was more worried about the village then what may happen to him."

"But, if he died wouldn't the Kyuubi do anything in its power to help him?"

"Sakura, he was wounded so badly the Kyuubi couldn't do much. Before he could activate of his tails he was struck down. So with all he had he took down 1 of the Getsuei. And that was all he could do as Tenshi arrived several minutes later to finish the mission"

Slowly, Shikamaru enters the room yawning and finally taking his seat

"Nice of you to show up Shikamaru..." Ino stares as it took so long for her former teammate so long to arrive for an emergency meeting.

"So what happened? Anything important or shocking?"

Sakura, Hinata, and Ten Ten all look at him with tears in their eyes and Shikamaru ponders why they are crying and realizes. He looks around for Naruto

"Where is Naruto!" Shikamaru stands up and slams his hands on the table

"If you didn't come late then you would know that well.. he was killed today." As Neji finishes his sentence Shikamaru stares at the councilor

"...is it true?" Shikamaru's expression is that of a confused and worried man.

"Sadly, yes.. he died nearly 5 hours ago. The medical nin did all they could but nothing could be done. His wounds were too severe to do anything."

Ino stands up and turns to Shikamaru

"I'm afraid another member of the Konoha 11 has past away.. and that just leaves us 6 left." Ino thinks back at the deaths of Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, and Rock Lee.

"And those 5 each gave their lives for the village. Remember when the Village of Grass attacked us? Kiba and Shino held off nearly 100 jounin level ninjas alone. Not to mention the 200 chuunin and genin. But they weren't able to make it after the battle. Chouji and Rock Lee died protecting their teams from that lunatic Kazan of Getsuei. Lee opened his 8 gates that day and barely made out of the battle alive while Chouji was nearly killed from Kazan's swords. In the end they made it back to Konoha with the teams not even touched but as they walked through the gates they collapsed. And now the most recent death was Naruto.. h.. he wa..s.." Ino begins crying while she was talking and cannot even complete her sentences.

Shikamaru pounds his fist on the table over and over again and begins to cry

"He isn't gone.. that baka can't be gone now.. first I couldn't save Chouji and now this.."

Shikamaru runs out from the room in rage and slams the door in anger

Ino stands up and begins walking to the door but..

"Stay here.. Shikamaru will cool off soon enough but for now we must discuss who will be the next Hokage..."

The door opens with a loud creak as the Denkiteki walk into the room

"Sorry we are late we had to make sure that Tenshi wouldn't sneak out for any late night training..'

They all look at the others.

"So I guess you guys heard about Naruto.." Tamino looks at his feet

"So I am assuming this is a meeting for who will be the next hokage?"

The councilor looks back him from his daze

"Yes.. yes it is actually"

"We were discussing who would be the only choice if this was brought up while we walked over here"

"So who is it?" Everyone turned to listen to them

"Isn't it obvious?" The Denkiteki all give them that confused look

"No it isn't. Who is it?"

"Well the only person that I can think of is well.. Konoha's own Angel of Death: Sendo Tenshi"

"WHAT!!!" The councilor screams

"He is still a child. He doesn't have what it takes to be hokage at his age."

"What does he have left to show? He is just like Naruto.. He is smart, kind, and forgiving, He is strong enough to lead our village and would be the person Naruto would pick as his successor."

"And how would you know this? Naruto never left a will"

"He actually did he gave it to me before he well you know.."

Hands the scroll over to the councilor as he reads it aloud

"It reads: If you have gotten this letter than I have either died or is too ill to hold my position as hokage. I have written this just in case anything happened. So I will state that the person who will succeed me is only person I feel who is good enough. By now he should be in his 20's or 30's so you should know who that is. Tenshi is who I choose. Please acknowledge my selection and think of what he has done for the village and what he may do as well.

Sincerely, Naruto"

"So who says Tenshi now?" Tamino waits for the replies

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

End of chapter 5... ill write more soon i hope thanks for reading


End file.
